Ororo Munroe
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Westchester County, New York | known relatives = Ashake Ancestor from Ancient Egypt. T'Challa Husband; Also known as the Black Panther. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Overview Ororo Munroe is a young mutant who grew up as a thief on the streets of Cairo. When she turned fourteen, she realized that she could command the weather and bring lightning and rain down out of the sky. She was approached by Professor Charles Xavier who informed her that she was a mutant and invited to accompany him back to the United States where she would become a member of the superhero team known as the X-Men. Storm remained with the team for many years and even became the leader of the group as well as that of a band of mutant outcasts known as the Morlocks. She eventually married the costumed king of Wakanda named T'Challa, also known as the Black Panther. Powers * Weather control: Storm's mutant power is the ability to psionically manipualte as well as generate patterns of weather. Storm can control the pressure and flow of naturally existing weather systems, but can also generate effects of her own. This can range from something as simple as lowering the air pressure slightly around her body, or summoning gale-force rain storms that can irrigate an arid desert or inundate an entire city. Storm's power often works on an unconscious level and the localized effect may alter depending upon her mood. :* Elemental control: Storm's ability to manipulate the elements is restricted to air. She can summon and direct gusts of wind of varying intensity, but can also disperse molecules of air, cauing the oxygen levels within an enclosed environment to become uncomfortably thin. :* Electrokinesis: Storm can summon and direct the power of lightning itself. She can pull lightning down from the heavens, or she can generate it from her body and hurl bolts of lightning from her hands. Alternate versions * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Storm appeared alongside her fellow X-Men in three episodes of the 1981-1983 animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. She appeared in "A Firestar Is Born" where she was voiced by Annie Lockhart. She appeared "The X-Men Adventure" where she was voiced by Kathy Garver. She also appeared in "The X-Men Adventure", but had no speaking lines. * X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men: Storm was one of the X-Men team members featured in "Pryde of the X-Men" television special. This was a single episode short that is not otherwise connected to any other animated incarnation of the team. * X-Men: The Animated Series: Storm was one of the members of the X-Men and was a regularly featured character on the 1992-1997 X-Men animated television series. She was voiced by Alison Sealy-Smith and appeared in 49 episodes where she had lines of dialogue. * X-Men: Evolution: Storm was a supporting character on the 2000-2003 animated television series X-Men: Evolution where she was voiced by Kirsten Alter. Alter is credited in thirty-one out of forty-nine episodes of the show. This version of Storm was an instructor of the Xavier school and the aunt of teen mutant Evan Daniels, aka Spyke. * Wolverine and the X-Men: Storm was a regularly featured character on the 2008 animated series Wolverine and the X-Men. She was voiced by actress Susan Dalian. In the series, the X-Men discover her when she creates an earth-shattering storm over Africa as a result of being mind-controlled by the Shadow King. * Super Hero Squad Show: A satirical version of Storm, intended for younger viewers appeared on the animated series Super Hero Squad Show. She appeared in four episodes of the show and was voiced bCree Summer. * X-Men Film Series: Storm is a member of the X-Men in the live-action X-Men film series. She appears in the first X-Men trilogy where she is played by Academy-award winning actress Halle Berry. In ''X-Men'', Storm has a reduced role, but demonstrates her weather control abilities against the Brotherhood of Mutants. She takes on a larger role in X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand, ultimately becoming the head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters following the apparent deaths of Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Appearances * Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 4 * Classic X-Men 2 * Heroes for Hope 1 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * New Mutants 32 * Uncanny X-Men 94 * Uncanny X-Men 97 Recommended Reading See also External Links * Storm at MDP * * * Storm at the X-Men Wiki * Storm at the Hasbro Heroes Wiki * Storm at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:X-Men/Members Category:X-Treme X-Men/Members Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Queens Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Characters Category:Botany